The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display device including the backlight unit.
Recently, a lot of flat-panel display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panel (PDP) displays, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are under development to replace cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices.
Most LCDs are photo-detecting devices which display images by adjusting the amount of light inflow. Therefore, an additional light source, i.e., a backlight, is required to emit light onto a display panel.
Such a backlight unit supplies light from the rear surface of a display panel, and the transmission of the light emitted by the backlight unit can be adjusted by varying the arrangement of liquid crystals.
In general, such backlight units use eco-friendly light emitting diodes instead of fluorescent-type lamps as a light source. Such light emitting diodes can be made smaller, thinner and lighter and used for a longer period of time than fluorescent-type lamps.